Hidden Feelings
by Diddle10
Summary: Amelia invites Kiku over for some help and not wanting to miss this once in a lifetime chance, he goes over. Will he finally admit his feelings for her, or will they forever stay hidden?


******Hey guys! It's been forever since I posted anything... Sorry about that. I'll try and finish my PruHun soon. But for now you can read this. Enjoy:3**

* * *

"Kiku, I need help with something," she said. She sounded a little embarrassed; she _never _asked for help.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. She was silent for a bit. I checked my phone to make sure she hadn't hung up on me.

"Can you just come over?"

I nodded before remembering I was on the phone. "Sure," I said. She giggled.

"Thanks, dude." Then she hung up. I rubbed at my eyes, sighing. I couldn't say no to her. My hands trembled as I reached for my jacket. Another sigh escaped my lips. The drive over was silent, for I didn't trust the songs that would come on. The lyrics would just swirl around my head making my already jumbled thoughts even more tangled.

Chiara stood outside waiting for me as I pulled into their small driveway. She took a bite out of the tomato in her hand. I got out of my car and walked up to her. She didn't smile like usual, just watched as I bowed slightly and let myself in. As I stepped in, a short girl with short blonde hair attacked me in a hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into my chest.

"You're welcome." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to her room. She sat me down on her cluttered bed as she ran to the closet. It was extremely messy with clothes falling off hangers and shoes scattered on the floor inside. Maybe she needed my help cleaning her closet.

"Sorry my room is such a mess. It doesn't usually look like this," she said blushing. She was actually blushing. I knew I should have brought my camera.

"It's OK Amelia-chan." After rummaging through her closet for a bit, she came back holding three outfits. She set them down in front of me on the bed.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" she asked. I chose the one in the middle: a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved hot pink tee with a white undershirt, and hot pink wedges. The other outfits were dresses that showed a little too much skin. After I picked my choice, she ran into her attached bathroom and changed. She changed fast so I didn't have to wait long.

"You look really pretty," I blurted out. I blushed slightly and looked at the floor. Pink was definitely her color.

"Thanks, Kiku." She went up and hugged me. My heart was already beating crazily before the contact, and it beat even faster with it. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, gulping as I accidentally touched some exposed skin.

"W-why do you n-need to dress nicer than usual?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering. My raven bangs fell into my eyes as I stared at the floor again. I couldn't look at her anymore, for I would probably say something I would regret. Like a confession.

"I really want to impress this guy that I like," she replied. My heart plummeted into a pit of despair when she said that. _She already likes someone. You don't have a chance, _I thought to myself. I sighed and forced a smile onto my face so I could look at her.

"Who is it? Do I know him?" I asked trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Yeah, you know him. I can't tell you who it is though." I nodded, not wanting to pry into her life. I was just her best friend. So this is what Gilbert meant when he said Elizaveta "friend-zoned" him. No wonder he was so upset.

I couldn't meet her eyes again. I looked at my favorite spot on her floor for the day.

"Are you OK?" she whispered into my ear. I blushed just now realizing how close she was. She had managed to sit on my lap without me realizing it. Her hands were secured on the back of my neck, mine now on her lower back. Her face was just kilometers from mine. Our eyes locked, and I wanted to kiss her more than ever. Her eyes were just so _blue. _There was something in their depths, but I couldn't place what it was.

"I should probably go," I murmured. Her face fell for a second, but she replaced the frown with a smile instantly. If I had blinked, I would have missed it.

"OK." She stood up and walked me out of her room and to the front door. Chiara wasn't outside anymore. Before I could walk to my car, Amelia spun me around and placed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed yet again. She smiled up at me and waved as I walked back to my car. I was still blushing as I drove back home. Who knew she could affect me so much?

…

Amelia shut the door with a sigh. She was such an idiot. She should have just told him who it was. Then she would know how he really felt about her. Does he only feel for her as a friend? Or something more?

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him again," Chiara stated as she flipped through the channels on the TV. She shook her head and sat down in the armchair opposite her friend. Chiara sighed and set down the remote.

"What would he have done if I said that I've been in love with him for years?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to try. Remember what happened to Antonio and me? I confessed and everything is amazing. You should do the same." Amelia sighed again.

"It's not as easy as it was for you. He had been asking you out for years and you had finally wizened up and realized your feelings. We've been friends this whole time. I don't want to ruin this friendship if he doesn't feel the same."

"Believe me, he likes you. He could not stop blushing when you guys were together. Especially when you kissed his cheek."

"Have you been spying on us this whole time?" Amelia asked, blushing. That was private.

"Of course. Now you better call him and tell him how you feel. If you continue to hide your feelings you won't find happiness." Chiara then proceeded to shove her phone in Amelia's face. Amelia sighed again and grabbed the phone with shaking hands. She dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang.

"Hello? Amelia-chan?" Kiku said confused. Amelia summed up all her courage and said the five words that would seal her fate.

"I-I'm… I'm in love with you."

* * *

**How was it? I know, the ending is pretty evil. Reviews are loved 3 **


End file.
